My Last Day
by Archdruid-Sephiroth
Summary: Yuffie visits an old friend nearly six months after Meteor falls. But her visit awakens something within him that changes her life forever. Rated M for Blood, Sex and Violence. One Shot. Vampire Vincent.


**Archdruid Sephiroth Presents**

**A Final Fantasy VI One-Shot**

**My Last Day**

* * *

My name is Yuffie Kisaragi. I'm 17 years old, and the heir of Wutai. I am also dead now, my last day has come and gone… oddly, I don't feel bad about that at all, because my life technically didn't end. But what do I do now? I brought this upon myself, I realize that. I ignored the signs, ignored the warnings, and did want I wanted to do… at last, I pushed too far and it ended me.

You probably think I'm insane… you probably don't think I'm making any sense at all. You'd be right. You won't understand what it is I'm talking about until I tell my tale…

… so here goes…

It happened yesterday; I had a great idea come into my head. I decided I would visit an old friend, one that probably didn't want to see me. He likely would have preferred to brood on his own, but I decided he needed to be cheered up, and I, the greatest ninja ever would grace him with my presence. It's been about six months since the destruction of Midgar, and I learned from Cloud that Vincent had taken up residence right where we found him initially…

Shinra Manor

I wondered why he would have wanted to go back to that stuffy old house, especially considering its horrid reputation as the birthplace of Sephiroth's madness. Then again, I never understood his constant desire to stay away all the time. He needed to stop that.

Dressed in my best dress, a light blue number that was tight at the waist, had a modest neckline and a few scant inches above my knee but on the flowy side, I figured he'd at least have something nice to look at. It was a lot different from my usual fair, I usually hated girlish things like this, but for some reason this seemed right to me. I remembered questioning my decision to wear this dress several times on my way here; especially since it was so hard to keep my dress down on the skimmer I was using to get to Nibelheim in the first place.

The trip was a long one, but I wanted to make it. I don't know what was drawing me there so desperately, but I followed the desire. If only Cid and his airship were around, the trip would have been but a hop, skip and jump between Wutai and Nibelheim.

The village was pretty somber and quiet when I arrived. People looked on nervously as I entered the town. The guards wouldn't let me use my skimmer inside the village so I had to walk the rest of the way. I noticed the people watching me carefully, seeming to become nervous as my destination of the manor became clearer to them. I could have sworn I saw one of the women shake her head "no" slightly as if warning me against such an activity.

"Why are they so afraid?" I asked myself. It was the first sign that I shouldn't be here.

I listened to the birds as they sang in the trees nearby. The sun was still high in the sky and a gentle breeze flowed though the town, warm and comforting. But something was amiss. This picture perfect scene was marred somehow and there was no way to explain it.

I opened the gate and walked up the path towards the front door the manor. The building was and imposing structure compared to the rest of the town, a building far larger than any in the town had a right to be. As I raised my hand to grasp the knocker, a sudden acute terror overtook me and my hand simply stopped. I drew it back a few inches thinking perhaps I should return to Wutai. I could make it back in two days if I hurried, but then I laughed internally at my own foolishness. I wasn't about to waste the days of travel to come here without at least saying hello.

The second sign… ignored….

I used the knocker raising it up as far as my short stature would allow then letting it fall. For a few moments, I heard nothing. I was about to grab the knocker and try again when my keen ears picked up a pair of footsteps approaching the door. I waited patiently and was rewarded with the door opening a few inches.

I sucked in a breath at the sight. It was the first time I'd ever seen Vincent without his damned collar up and hiding his visage. He was… beautiful. I couldn't believe it. His ebon hair had a shine that seemed almost unreal. His face was like a doll's face; smooth, unblemished despite the thousands of battles we fought together, and with eyes deeper than the ocean.

_Be still my heart…_

"Hey Vinny!" I said cheerfully. "Long time no see! Can I come in?"

"Yuffie," he almost whispered. "I didn't expect to see you again." He hesitated a moment and for that moment, I wondered if I had said something wrong. Finally he nodded once and stepped away from the door allowing it to open on its own. I entered and closed it behind me.

As I expected, the main hall was very dark. The stairs in the main hall were in near prefect gloom, barely lit by the afternoon sun shining though the windows. It was a little cold in here, causing my skin to develop the bumpy texture of gooseflesh but the air was cleaner than I remember it. I looked around and noticed that everything was clean. All of the broken fixtures and items were replaced giving the manor a homey feel to it despite my memories of the horrors that dwelled here.

My eyes followed Vinny as he moved towards the staircase. He wore a simple pair of black pants and a black shirt. His claw was missing and for the first time I saw that there was nothing wrong with his left hand. In a way, seeing his arm was normal gave me a sense of relief, though at the time I didn't know why.

"So," I said, trying to strike up a conversation. "You cleaned up! It looks nice in here."

"You shouldn't have come," he said in a low voice causing me to stop. For some reason, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up for a moment when he spoke and I didn't know why. It wasn't like I was afraid of him or anything like that. Still, his choice of words was worrisome.

"Why not?" I countered. "You're my friend aren't you? I've trying to catch up with all my friends. It's been… what… six months since all hell broke loose?"

"If you refer to meteor… it's been five months and 27 days."

"Why oh why am I not surprised you have that marked to the day?" I followed him up the stairs. "Vinny… why are you hiding here?"

He said nothing at first, just continued to walk up the stairs until we both entered his study. It changed little but he had added a couch against one wall. It looked like he slept there occasionally.

"My purpose has been served," he said at length. "There is nothing for me out there. Everything I disserve is in this place."

"How can you say that?" I asked with a bit of desperation in my voice. When I came here, I didn't realize he was withdrawn to this level. I know there was something in this past that was horrible, but he never would let me in long enough to find out what was destroying him on the inside. "You have friends don't you! We like having you around. You weren't just a soldier to us damn it!"

"I was," he countered calmly. "I have much to pay for…"

"Stop it!" I cried desperately. He turned towards me and my vision had blurred. I don't know why but my eyes were watering… Well, okay maybe I had an idea why… "You act like no one cares about you at all! You want to just disappear into this place and maybe crawl back into that forsaken coffin we found you in! I care about you damn it!"

I saw his eye twitch slightly as if something inside him was stirring. My mind ignored it as irrelevant…

Another sign ignored…

"You don't know what you're saying," he countered. "Go home you silly girl. You're safer in Wutai."

"I don't want to be safe! I want you to be happy." He was about to leave the room, to avoid the conversation likely, but my words stopped him. "I thought by seeing an old friend again it might cheer you up."

He remained motionless.

"When I first met you, I thought you were weird… a bit on the dark side, but something drew me to you and I decided I needed to find out what it was." A tear streaked down my face, I couldn't believe just how emotional I was getting. This wasn't like me at all.

If he was feeling anything, he made no sign of it.

"I… I even wore this dress just for you. I… I really didn't know if it was something you would even like to tell you the truth… but, I figured seeing me in anything but my old combat outfit would be a change right? It's a cute number; I don't wear it much since I'm such a tomboy"

His eyes turned to me as I drew his attention to the dress by using two fingers on each hand to lift the skirt slightly, pulling it forward. My heart started beating harder as I noticed two things; his eyes were red, and his eyes were focused on the hemline at the edge of the dress.

_Eyes like a predator… a hungry one…_

I let go off the dress, his eyes turned away again. This time he walked over to the other wall and placed an arm upon it as if hiding his eyes for a game of hide-and-go-seek. I heard him speak again… I didn't realize it was a final warning.

"Yuffie… please… just, go home… before it's too late."

I ignored the last warning… my concern for him was greater than my fear.

"Vinny?" I whispered as I came up beside him again. "Is it… Chaos?"

At first it was quiet… then in the silence, I heard something that chilled me to the bone, and I realized I had crossed the point of no return…

It was a chuckle… a light chuckle coming from the mouth of Vincent Valentine, a man who never laughs at anything.

"Chaos?" he said in a whisper. "No… not Chaos…"

I stepped back but Vinny had already turned into a predator on me. Faster than I ever thought he could move he grabbed me and threw me into the couch. I hit it hard, the room spun, and my vision blurred. I was in a sitting position… that much I knew. I tried to get up and was grabbed by the front of my dress. He grabbed and squeezed so hard that the front of the dress rode up enough to make my plain white panties visible to anyone who would have been in the room at the time.

His eyes locked with mine and the red seemed to pierce though my soul. I was so scared that I couldn't even remember my combat training that was ground into me at a young age. He smiled a cruel smile showing something I'd never seen on him before…

He had hypertrophied canines… fangs…

I screamed realizing that I had just inadvertently awoken something within Vinny that should have stayed buried. He walked still grasping me in that hand of his, my legs started to kick but fear and a lack of leverage made my attacks useless.

"Vinny! Stop! Please stop!" I cried out trying to snap him out of it. This wasn't him. "Whatever you are… Chaos or whatever you name is! Please let him go!"

"Yuffie… my poor little Wutai Princess," he whispered in an almost sexy voice which caused me to get even more terrified but at the same time oddly excited. "This isn't some monster put inside me… this is so very different from anything you have seen… this is the result of all of those experiments and yet, was always within me from the start. This… THIS is Vincent."

I tried to scream again, but I was beyond terrified. The experiments he spoke of… someone did this to him turned him into a monster. That monster was what he was keeping locked up… it suddenly occurred to me that maybe the other monsters… Chaos… Death Gigas… they were all put there just to keep the "real" Vincent in check.

I barely noticed we were going upstairs. I was thrown, hitting the bed hard and bouncing up, but before I could fly off, his hand was on me again pushing me back down to the bed. The hit knocked the wind out of me and I struggled to get free. The hand gripped the top of my dress again; his nails scraped the skin over my chest as the dress bunched once more. Suddenly his hand jerked down and the front of the dress was ripped off. The sound of tearing fabric brought another scream from me.

He was an animal…

I tried to get out of the bed only to be held down with one hand. His other hand grabbed my face and forced me to stare into those red pits of evil again. I tried to close my eyes… look away… somehow avert the gaze but my eyes were drawn to his like magnets, unerring and immediately drawn there. Suddenly I lost focus. The room spun briefly and everything was fuzzy; sounds sounded distant, low, slowed down. I couldn't really think, my hands opening and closing slowly of their own volition.

I heard the sound of a buckle, felt more of the cooler air of the room, idly realizing the rest of my dress was gone, and then felt my panties being ripped off. My mind drifted to his beautiful face, seen when the door first opened.

_Not evil… not evil…_

I felt his hot breath on me felt his weight over me. God help me… my legs spread obediently… I was beyond control. I barely registered it when he penetrated me for the first time; the pain wasn't even registered as if it were impossible for me to feel it. I tried to latch on to him in my haze but felt him remove himself from me just as quickly.

My legs were held open as his tongue dipped into my bleeding slit. I knew I was bleeding down there, I had to be. I'd never had sex before, and he impaled me with no effort. Where was the pain? Why couldn't I feel it? I felt his tongue in my most secret place searching for whatever fluid it could find. He was lapping up the blood of my spent virginity. I should have been sickened… I should have thrown up at the thought of something so disgusting…

I moaned…

My legs closed around his head, my heels at his shoulder blades pushing him forward. The warmth of my body was lighting my skin on fire. I couldn't believe how good it felt.

_This is wrong…_

My fingers threaded though his hair… he bit me, the pain only intensified the pleasure as my body nearly curled in response. I felt the blood flow over my slit, felt his pointed tongue pull though it gathering every bit of moisture it could in a single pass. The tip rubbed over my clit, and my lungs let lose a cry of ecstasy… he was killing me, and I was enjoying it.

Leaving my abused flower, his fangs sank into the flesh of my left breast around the areola. Blood ran down the curve only to be licked up by that demon tongue. Each pass over my nipple shot pleasure though my body. Each heavy beat of my heart sent more blood across the skin.

I moaned each syllable of his name, a slight pause between them. I was beyond sanity, lost in a world of lust and vampiric decadence. Each suckle against my abused breast only brought me more unholy joy. What had he done to me? I didn't care… I still don't.

He impaled me again as his mouth closed over my neck. I felt his tongue searching out the artery there, igniting my pleasure centers as the inner walls of my body closed around his member. I was panting now, not making much sound, but the feelings of elation were growing by the moment.

A sharp pain followed as unholy pleasure shot through my neck. I felt my blood flow but paid no attention to it as he pumped into me even faster. Every nerve ending was on fire, every pant punctuated with a high pitched sigh of pleasure. Sweat rolled of our bodies, blood droplets escaped his mouth only to be caught by a skillful tongue. My hands clutched the sheet on either side of the bed as I cried out. It wasn't a simple orgasm… it couldn't have been, it felt like it was lasting forever. My body squeezed his and pushed him over the edge. He didn't make a sound but I felt him spill within me, filling me with his essence.

As the blood rushed from my head I got very dizzy, everything was growing distant, but the effects of severe blood loss coincided with coming down from a height I'd never reached in my life. I was without fear… without pain…not numb, just… nothing. I was ready to fade away….

My senses were gone, everything was dark… I knew this was the end for me, and I couldn't find myself able to care anymore. Vinny showed me what love felt like, and I knew anything else would be a let down.

I was ready to die…

I was happy to die…

Suddenly I felt like I got hit by a cactuar, needles over my entire body. The afterglow of my orgasm was shattered by the feeling of need and desperate hunger I never knew was possible. Warm liquid flowed into my mouth and I drank it eagerly. I was barely even conscious as the needles assaulted every cell in my body… at least that's what it felt like.

Then, the source of the fluid was taken from me, I inhaled a breath and my world spun one last time before darkness fell.

I thought I had finally died, but that was not to be it seemed.

* * *

I find myself awake now… Vincent is asleep using my rather modest chest as a pillow. As I run my fingers though his silky hair I'm remembering the events of just yesterday. I ignored every warning that was given to me… was I meant to come here?

"_You shouldn't have come…"_

Vincent… ever since I first laid eyes on you, something drew me to you. I didn't know what it was, and in many ways I still don't know. I'm so different from you… self assured, hyperactive… and you're so stern and mystical. You brood so much; I questioned whether or not darkness was simply part of your soul. I never knew that you truly had so much to brood about. You were convinced that no one loved you, no one cared… you just _knew _that everyone saw you as a monster and fiend…

Well news flash tall dark and scary… I love you.

Even despite the fact that you basically raped me last night and took both my virginity and my lifeblood, I could never blame you for that. You certainly are a monster Vincent… a monster I have grown to love. Perhaps some part of me always knew that, perhaps some part of me wanted that.

You have been alone for too long… I came here to banish that loneliness. No one disserves to feel that pain, least of all you. You have suffered enough in your life…

… and your life is eternal…

I look over to my right and see the mirror Vincent had by his bedside. I can see the point where the sheets are displaced by our presence… but Vincent and I are not in that mirror. This is the fourth time in the last 10 minutes I've looked at it, as if expecting to see something else the next time.

Now… my life is also eternal…

I will watch my friends and family grow old… I'll watch them die… but I will forever be by your side. As long as Gaia turns… we'll be together. I'll be your little vampress… your little girl. I'll be there to hold you when you feel sad, I'll be there to banish your demons when they come to haunt you, I'll be there when you're hurt, and when you simply need a shoulder. I'll be there till the end of time.

I sigh once more… feeling Vincent adjust his weight upon me. I can feel the fangs in my mouth, and the heart unbeating in my chest. I hold onto Vincent a little tighter.

"I died in your arms tonight," I whisper. "But you brought me back…"

My last day… really wasn't so bad…

* * *

_Only a woman can break his spell_

_Pure in heart, who will offer herself_

_To Nosferatu_

_-Blue Öyster Cult, Nosferatu_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I actually owned Final Fantasy VII, I'd have made a third gen remake of the game by now. Since I don't, I haven't.

**A/N:** Being both a writer and a gamer, I tend to do crossovers just about everywhere. I didn't think I'd be a crossover writer but both of my successful projects basically are.

In gaming, its pretty no holds bared. My games either based on or using parts of the Final Fantasy VII Universe take two things into account; Vincent is Vampire, and Yuffie is his girlfriend.

Yes… I'm a fan of Yuffietine fics… so sue me. I'm also a fan of Vampire Vincent.

Yes, I know he's not a vampire really... I don't care, it makes too much sense for him to be one. In case you were wondering, yes Yuffie was turned in all of my games based on this universe.

This was the story of how it happened.


End file.
